red light
by ariesassy
Summary: Luhan yang selalu iri kesal melihat drama sabun antara saudara tirinya dengan pria penggila Gucci itu, terlebih jika Min deprived syndrome –nya kambuh. 'ay-ay it's a red light', Xiumin said. med!au, naughty!min


Red Light

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, but the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Lumin and slight Taohun.

Rate : T semi M

Genre : college!au, pwp, ga jelas.

Author's note : selesai nulis, baru sadar ini fic hampir mirip dengan salah satu fic kak twentae. Maafkan aku kaaak! ;A;

_Spoiler:_ _Luhan yang selalu __iri__ kesal melihat drama sabun antara saudara tirinya dengan pria penggila Gucci itu, terlebih jika Min deprived syndrome –nya kambuh. '_ay-ay it's a red light!', Xiumin said.

_1k+ words count_

_/_

Pagi masih terasa dingin, mentari hangat enggan keluar dari tembok awan yang tampak perkasa di langit. Pria bersurai madu mengeratkan selimut tebal yang menggulungnya bak sushi, seolah tak ingin lepas dari kungkungan hangat yang tercipta dari selimut tebal dan heater di kamar luasnya. Akan tetapi denging menyebalkan alarm mengganggu semua mimpi indahnya.

'Sial.'

Pria bersurai madu itu menguap lebar tanpa berniat membuka kelopak matanya sedikitpun. Jemari tangan dominannya menggaruk kulit kepalanya otomatis turun ke pipi kanannya yang berminyak. Tanpa banyak pikir, pria yang baru saja memasuki kepala dua itu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka serta menyikat giginya. Mengganti celana dalamnya jika ia niat betul.

Setelah meneguk sisa susu yang baru saja kadaluwarsa dari lemari esnya, ia langsung menyambar kunci audinya dan jaket kulit asli hadiah ibunya seminggu kemarin. Tak lupa kacamata hitam Gucci hasil rampokannya dari apartemen Tao untuk menutupi mata merahnya, efek begadang karena menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya dari dosen yang sok galak.

Deru mesin audi mulai membelah sunyi _basement_ apartemen di jantung Gangnam.

/

"Luhan-_Ge_! kembalikan kacamataku!" pria bersurai madu itu menghela nafas panjang. Pasalnya, belum sempat kakinya keluar dari audi merah mencoloknya, kupingnya berdenging sakit mendengar teriakan sok sangar dari adik tingkatnya yang sering tertangkap basah melakukan hal-hal 'romantis' dengan saudara tirinya, Oh Sehun. Tanpa mengenal tempat maupun waktu.

Tao mengetuk kaca mobilnya tak sabar.

'Berisik!'

Pelan namun pasti, kaca mobilnya turun dengan elegan, menampilkan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik yang terhias kacamata hitam. Wajah lelahnya tampak angkuh ketika mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria Cina yang selalu diisukan kurang tidur itu.

"Kacamata sialanmu kukembalikan dan kau takkan mendapatkan tas _limited_ _edition_ keluaran Gucci minggu depan," Skak mat. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai terkumpul di ujung mata Tao, membuat pria kurang pergaulan berkulit putih pucat yang berdiri disampingnya langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Tao. Sedikit membisikkan mantra ajaib di telinga pria Cina sehingga membuat rona merah berpendar di muka cokelat Tao.

Pastilah bukan kalimat yang pantas untuk dipublikasikan kepada khalayak umum.

"Silahkan lanjutkan drama tengah malam kalian di tempat lain, aku ada kelas pagi," ujar Luhan sarkastik melihat dua insan yang katanya terhubung oleh benang merah tak kasat mata itu tak beranjak dari pintu kursi kemudinya dan Luhan terlalu malas untuk keluar lewat pintu penumpang. Buang-buang energi yang tak perlu.

Tak segera pergi dari saudaranya yang terlihat kesal, ia mulai mengecup bibir pria Cina yang sering merajuk dengan sedikit bumbu saliva ketika Sehun mampu mengakses rongga mulut Tao. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun melepaskan tautan panas di pagi yang dingin itu dan menyeringai puas, "Bilang saja kalau kau iri pada kami."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ekspresi yang terlukis di matanya tertutup sempurna oleh kacamata hitam.

"Aku tidak –"

Tao menyela,"Oh ya, aku tidak melihat Minseok-_Ge_ di perpustakaan tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya,"

Kini Sehun yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung sekaligus tak suka dengan Tao yang lepas dari radarnya, "Kau bertemu selingkuhanmu disana?" Tao menggeleng sekali, tangannya otomatis mengalung di lengan Sehun. Kebiasaannya jika Sehun mulai menyalakan sirine merah imajiner di atas kepalanya.

"Tentu tidak, aku mencari bahan referensi untuk materi nanti siang. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka jadi nomor dua?" jelas Tao bernada manja. Sirine yang berdengung keras diatas kepala Sehun melembut lalu menghilang. Senyum kekanakan terlukis di bibir kecil Sehun.

"Tenang saja, kupastikan kau adalah cinta pertamaku," Luhan mendecih. Ia membuka pintu kursi kemudinya secara paksa, bersyukur jika mampu memisahkan dua insan yang berakting apik di drama sabun pagi ini.

Sialnya, saudara tirinya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya mampu mengelak tanpa melepaskan tautan jemari dengan pria penggila Gucci itu. Luhan melenggang pergi ke kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan sumpah serapah dari saudara tirinya. Ada mayat segar yang menunggunya untuk dipelajari dengan pisau bedahnya.

"Kau tahu?" Luhan memutar bola matanya tak tertarik ketika telinganya mulai mendengar kasak-kusuk yang mungkin akan merusak otaknya yang berharga.

"Ada berita baru?" oke, pria bersurai madu itu mungkin terlihat bosan dan terganggu oleh gosip murahan dua gadis yang berjalan beriringan di depannya tapi hatinya tak menampik rasa penasaran yang selalu ditekan oleh pikiran rasionalnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Mendengarkan sedikit tak ada salahnya kan?

"Berita panas jika aku boleh mengoreksi. Kau tahu _Kim_ _Minseok_?" balas gadis pertama menanyakan eksistensi pria kikuk yang selalu bersembunyi di tumpukan buku tebal perpustakaan. Luhan berani bertaruh jika tebal kacamata yang pria kikuk itu pakai mulai menyaingi kamus bahasa koreanya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Firasatnya selalu benar. Ia selalu tertarik dengan segala hal berbau Kim Minseok.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat wajahnya, hanya namanya yang selalu tertulis di pengunjung perpustakaan. Kenapa?"

"Kau harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Sebagai manusia yang jelas bergender wanita, aku sangaaaat iri dengan paha mulusnya. Terlebih mata kucingnya! Kau tak tahu betapa menggodanya dia ketika eyeliner terlukis di matanya." Jelas gadis pertama menggebu-gebu membuat gadis kedua tersihir oleh ucapan temannya.

"Aww, benarkah? Haruskah aku memanggilnya _oppa_ atau _eonnie_ jika kecantikannya mengalahkan kita?" kedua gadis itu sok tertawa lucu sembari berbelok ke gedung tempat mereka belajar.

Luhan? Dia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Berusaha membuktikan gosip murahan gadis jurusan _fashion_ itu.

"Sial, kenapa mesin ini rusak saat aku butuh kopi?" rutuk seorang pria mungil bercelana hitam melekat erat dari bawah pusarnya hingga atas lututnya, sneakers lazuardi, dan jaket berwarna sama yang melorot. Menampilkan sehelai tank top putih bersablon manusia bertanduk dan pundak putih tanpa cela. Membuat Luhan yang baru saja memasuki gedung jurusannya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sepertinya ia harus mengurus sesuatu di toilet sekara –

"Lu _Ge_! maukah kau mentraktirku secangkir kopi di kantin? Mataku terasa berat."

–oke, mungkin sesuatu itu dapat menunggu nanti.

/

Bola mata cokelat terang yang tertutup kacamata hitam Gucci hanya terpaku pada pemandangan didepannya. Begitu pula dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tak sengaja melirik sekilas makhluk pria mungil berambut cokelat gelap acak-acakan. Tampaknya semua orang tersihir dengan kecantikan pria mungil tersebut.

"Kau memakai anting-anting yang kubelikan?" tanya Luhan setengah tidak percaya begitu melihat anting-anting hitam tersemat di sepasang telinga Minseok. Sedangkan pria mungil itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Antingnya terlihat cocok –"

Bola mata Minseok berbinar senang, "Benarkah? Kurasa juga begitu." Potong Minseok bernada gembira. Ia menyeruput _cappucino_-nya yang mulai dingin dan ia tidak begitu senang menyeruput kopi dingin.

"Min _Ge_! kau terlihat berbeda!" pekik Tao tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu kantin dan menghambur ke pelukan pria mungil itu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, pria berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi mengekornya langsung melepaskan pelukan hangat tersebut.

"Mau berbagi cerita dengan kami, _hyung_?" Minseok tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar dua sejoli yang begitu terbuka dengan status mereka di lingkungan hipokrit.

"Yeah, aku tak sengaja menginjak _kacamataku_," jelas Minseok masih dengan senyum tipisnya. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Yep." Setelah itu Minseok beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Luhan yang duduk diseberangnya. Mencium sekilas pipi pria bersurai madu itu lalu berbisik pelan, "Kutunggu di tempat biasa," Pria itu kembali berdiri tegak, membetulkan jaketnya yang masih melorot. Usaha yang sia-sia dan Minseok tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia melenggang pergi ditemani tatapan memuja dari pengunjung kantin pagi itu.

Luhan membeku. Telapak tangannya yang dingin menyentuh pipinya yang basah karena ciuman Minseok. Sehun yang melihat keadaan saudara tirinya tersenyum mengejek.

"You look so idiot, hyung. _Min hyung g__o__t you under his skin_." Sehun beruntung, mood Luhan naik beberapa ratus persen hanya karena kedipan menggoda Minseok.

"Pergilah _Ge_, kau tak mau menyiakan kesempatan emas ini kan?" Luhan mengernyit dungu begitu mendengar ucapan Tao. Sehun menghela nafas pendek.

"Dengan kata lain, cari Minseok _hyung_ dan jangan ganggu sarapan kami."

Sekali lagi Sehun beruntung. Luhan langsung melesat pergi.

/

Luhan mendorong pintu toilet dengan tidak sabar dan disambut dengan tarikan kuat Minseok. Pria mungil itu langsung mendorong Luhan di pinggir wastafel dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Kau suka?" Luhan langsung memeriksa dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut Minseok dan mendapati kemeja polos yang terlihat kebesaran di badannya, menggantikan seonggok jaket yang kini menggantung di pegangan pintu toilet.

Luhan membalas mencium bibir ranum milik pria mungil yang menghimpitnya.

"Kau tahu favoritku." Minseok tersenyum senang.

"Aku tak mau mulai tanpa mengunci pintu," rajuk Minseok berbumbu bibirnya yang mengerucut, sepasang kakinya kini melingkar sempurna di pinggang pria bersurai madu itu. Luhan langsung mengunci pintu toilet sembari menggendong Minseok.

Minseok kembali menginisiasi ciuman kecil yang belum menuntut.

"Terima kasih, _Tampan_."

Luhan mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Minseok.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan kacamata Minseok, hmm? Dia bisa marah jika mengetahui hal ini," Minseok tertawa bak anak kecil. tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Salahkan dirinya yang begitu teledor, lagipula aku sudah rindu dengan pria tampan didepanku ini,"

Luhan mengabsen satu persatu gigi timun Minseok dan berakhir di sepasang gigi seri yang mirip gigi kelinci. Minseok mengerang geli.

"Haruskah aku memberikan hadiah atas usahamu, Xiuminnie? Hmm?" tanya Luhan seduktif. Mata Minseok membulat sempurna.

"Tentu saja, besok si alim Minseok pasti akan menendangku untuk tidur. Kau tahu kan bagaimana _malaikatnya_ Dosen Kang?" Luhan tertawa lepas mendengar gerutuan pria mungil tersebut. Ia terlihat beribu kali imutnya dengan bibir merah darah itu mengerucut tidak senang.

"_Then_?" Minseok kembali meraup bibir tipis yang menjadi ekstasi baginya.

"_I'm yours. All. Day. Long_."

/

/.\\ maafkan saya, karena tiba-tiba ngepost ff geje macam begini. Abis otak lagi kena sihir mbak-mbak pedangdut yang dandanannya nyaingi pemain-pemain film horror indonesia. (mbak ep eks uhuk teaser amber canteek bener uhuk)

Berhubung aku lagi jatuh cintrong sama drama korea komedi Emergency Couple jadinya aku bikin Luhan anak fakultas kedokteran (telat sukanya). Aku juga sadar kalo judul epep nya masih gak kreatif. Tapi yaah, gapapa yaa.. gapapa dong. #digampar

Jadi inti cerita geje ini adalah:

Luhan punya saudara tiri Sehun yang notabene pacarnya Tao. Sebenernya Luhan punya pacar juga, namanya Kim Minseok, tapi orangnya introvert banget, alim banget jadinya Luhan gak punya kesempatan buat sok-sokan drama tengah malam kayak pasangan Taohun. Sehun sih seneng-seneng aja bully kakak tirinya, tapi dia paling gak seneng jauh-jauh sama Tao. Mereka gak tahu rahasia antara Luhan dan Minseok yang selama ini disimpan rapat-rapat. Xiumin, si pria mungil seksi yang ternyata kepribadian lain Minseok. :D

So? Give ur opinion :D


End file.
